What the Future Holds
by AreWeGonnaHaveAProblem
Summary: With the destruction of Calamity Ganon, Link and Princess Zelda set off to make their way in the world and restore Hyrule to it's former glory. Yet, they have no idea what the future holds for them. Trashy fluff crap. I'm not sorry. On permanent hiatus.
1. The Beginning

**AN:**

 **So I got** ** _Breath of the Wild_** **for my birthday and have completed everything but the stupid korok seeds. I love the game and even spent graduation money (you know that shit that's supposed to be spent on stuff for college) on the expansion pass. So, like two million other sad people, I have decided to write a fanfiction. I may be able to vote for the leaders of my country now, but that doesn't mean I am too mature for shitty fanfiction. So, have fun…and I don't own** ** _Legend of Zelda_** **.**

 _An Ancient hero, a Calamity appears,_

 _Now resurrected after 10,000 years._

 _Her appointed knight gives his life,_

 _Shields her figure, and pays the price._

 _The princess's love for her fallen knight awakens her power_

 _And within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower._

 _But the knight survives!_

 _In the Shrine of Resurrection he sleeps,_

 _Until from his healing dream he leaps!_

 _For fierce and deadly trials await._

 _To regain his strength. Fulfill his fate._

 _To become a hero once again!_

 _To wrest the princess from evil's den._

 _The hero, the princess – hand in hand –_

 _Must bring light back to this land._

'It seems Link has become the hero he was born to be.' Kass notes as he sees the castle clears of malice and the light surrounding Hyrule field depleted mere hours after Vah Medoh shot a strong beam of light towards it.

"Daddy! Can we go back to the platform?" Kheel asks. "The mean light's gone!"

"Not today. We want to make sure that it isn't coming back." Amali informs her children.

"It won't, not for a long time." Kass says joyfully.

-oOo-

 **AN: After this point, it will all be from Link's point of view.**

"Thank you, Link…the hero of Hyrule," Princess Zelda gives me a small smile. "May I ask…Do you really remember me?"

I don't know what to do. She's here, she's alive. It takes a few moments, but I manage a nod. The princess looks ready to burst into tears of joy. She takes a step forward and reaches out a hand, before realizing what she did and placing on her chest.

I look around us, finally breaking my eyes from hers. "It looks like rain, we need to find shelter."

"Link…" She wines. What? Rain, I can't climb anything and you are in a 100-year-old white dress.

"Um…"

"Never mind, before we leave I would like to see if any of my belongings survived." She drops both of her hands to her side and starts walking, and I naturally follow. We eventually make it to what was once her bedroom and study. She collects her diary and research journal – which I may or may not have read –, but hardly anything else is salvageable. I grab the Royal Guard's bow from atop her fireplace and lead her out as carefully as possible.

We pass through the front gates of the castle and turn around. This is the first time Princess Zelda has left that castle in 100 years. We eventually tear our eyes from her prison and start to walk away, but something makes us turn once again, a feeling of a weight lifting off my shoulders envelopes me.

"I think…" She starts. "I think they are finally at rest."

"I believe so."

"Now what?"

"There's a stable just on the other side of the field, for now, that's our goal." I explain. "There we can eat and sleep."

"That sounds lovely." She sighs.

"We'll discuss what we do from there in the morning."

"Yes, in the morning."

"Follow me, I have a horse over here." I lead her over to Epona and get on, before pulling her up after me. She wraps her arms around my waist and leans heavily on me, apparently losing whatever adrenaline was keeping her upright. "It won't be long, I promise."

She makes some unintelligible sound in reply and I head towards the Riverside Stable.

-oOo-

The next day the princess doesn't wake until around noon, to be fair I only woke up maybe an hour before her. "Good afternoon, your grace."

"Afternoon?" She stretches.

"You've been asleep a while." I shrug and hand her a plate of simmered fruit and a glass of water.

"Thank you." She begins eating. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"So, do you have a plan?" She stabs a slice of apple with her fork.

"We should probably go to Kakariko Village, see Impa."

"She's alive?" The princess stops and stares at me with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"There are three Sheikah left from before: Impa, Purah, and Robbie."

"You've seen them all?" She begins to smile.

"Couldn't you see? I thought you watched over me."

"I did, but it was more…I don't really know how to explain it. There were times that it was fuzzy. Sometimes I could see and hear, specifically when you were on the Divine Beasts. Most of the time, I could see something, not much, but I could always feel what you were feeling. I felt your pain, your…you didn't seem to feel much else." The princess has ceased making eye contact with me. "I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault. It isn't your fault that this was our fate, our lives had been decided for us before we were even born."

"That doesn't make it any easier." She murmurs.

"No," We sit in silence for a few more minutes while she finishes her breakfast. "We should get going, I've got a horse for you."

"Really?"

"I can have up to five, then the stable system cuts me off." I explain.

"How many horses do you need?" She laughs.

"All," She continues to laugh at me, and I go to get our horses. They bring out a pure white horse which I had decked out in the Royal Outfit.

"Incredible," The princess breathes. "She looks just like…"

"A descendant."

"Amazing that she is still pure white."

"Her name's Luna."

"It's perfect." The princess grins. "Mind helping me up? This dress isn't very easy to maneuver in."

"Yes, your grace." I help her up, hop onto Epona, and started leading her to Kakariko village.

 **AN:**

 **I don't know when I'll update, I'm sure I will at some point. I have a long, boring Summer ahead of me.**


	2. Kakariko

**AN:**

 **Well, another chapter has arrived. You know, I thought I was over this Fanfiction writing phase when I was like 15. Apparently not… Well, I still don't own** ** _The Legend of Zelda_** **. I wish I did, then I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college.**

The journey to Kakariko was relatively shorter than the ones in the past. Though I attribute that mostly to the lack of monsters, I am more than certain that the company made it seem shorter. The princess asked me questions most of the ride, about my adventures, about the different races, what settlements there were, etc. Oh, and the shrines…a lot about the shrines.

"So you finished all of them?" She asks, positively giddy.

"Yes, all 120 of them." I feel a slight swell of pride at impressing the princess.

"Wow, it must have been so difficult just to find them all."

"The Sheikah Sensor helped."

"Sheikah Sensor?" She cocks her head to the side.

"Oh, right, the slate has some new abilities." I forget that the slate was very different when it was in her possession.

"I know about the bombs, magnesis, stasis, and cryonis. When you first woke up, the connection to you was much stronger."

"Well, the slate can now sense when shrines are nearby, and thanks to Purah, it can detect anything in the Hyrule Compendium." We weren't moving very quickly right now, giving the horses a bit of rest, so I hand her the slate to look at.

"My pictures…they survived." She looks slightly saddened. "Did they help?"

"Yes, thanks to them I was able to remember some." Okay, need to change the subject. "If you click the button on the top right, it should take you to the compendium."

"I'll look later." She hands me back the slate and stares at her reigns.

"We're going to have to spend the night at another stable, we got a pretty late start today." I tell her a little while later. Hopefully, we'll be able to find someone willing to sell her some clothes at this one.

-oOo-

When we entered Kakariko village the next day, everyone stopped. The only ones not staring in awe at the princess was the small children who had no clue what was going on. They all quickly kneeled to her highness, and I am not sure she could be any more uncomfortable, though she smiled softly at all of them.

"Your Grace, Master Link, Lady Impa is waiting for you in her home." Dorian jogs over from the Elder's home and kneels.

"Thank you, sir." The princess smiles kindly at the Sheikah.

"You're very welcome, your highness." The man stammers, not daring to look from the ground. We quickly make our way to the home, leaving our horses by the gate, asking the korok to keep an eye on them. At the door, the princess stops and takes a deep breath.

"This is not going to be easy." She whispers.

"Nothing important ever is." I am rewarded with a sad, but genuine smile. "I believe that she has waited long enough, that you both have."

The princess cautiously opens the door and steps in; I follow closely behind her. Everything is exactly as it was the first time I came here (minus the giant orb I was not supposed to touch). Impa is on her seat of pillows, and poor Paya is wringing her hand nervously.

"Well…Princess, you are finally taller than me." What? The elder has a large grin on her face and Princess Zelda is crying and laughing at the same time.

"One hundred years apart and that is the first thing you say?!" The princess laughs.

"Well, it is true. You were always so upset with your height in comparison to mine." Impa laughs. "Now you are the taller one." The two women laugh and cry and I decide that it would be better for me not to intrude upon their reunion. Somehow, Paya looks at ease.

"You look happy." I inform the young Sheikah.

"Oh, Ma-Master Link!" Never mind. "It-It's just that…grandmother has no-not looked th-this happy i-in a long time."

"Neither has the princess."

"Do remember, hero, we are still in the same room." Impa grins at me.

"I didn't forget that." I inform her.

"Good." The elder beckons for us to come closer, and then inspects the princess's faded tunic and worn skirt we bought her last night. "Paya, dear, please fetch some clothes for the princess."

"Yes, grandmother." The red-faced girl runs up the stairs and I hear a crash.

"Your granddaughter?" Zelda smiles sadly. "She looks just like you."

"Yes, as did her mother."

"What happened to her?"

"Yiga."

"Oh no."

"Her father as well. I am just grateful that Paya survived." Impa's smile from before lessens. "But let us not dwell on the past. Today is a day of celebration. The princess and her appointed knight have slain Ganon and returned to us."

"Technically he was slain two days ago."

"What is days in comparison to a century?" Impa brushes off my comment. "The town has planned a feast and great celebration to commemorate this."

"That really is not necessary!" The princess pleads.

"Humor them, dear, there has not been reason for celebration in so long." Paya then comes running down the stairs, holding some of her clothes.

"I-I am sorry if they do not fit cor-rectly. I-I am rather tall." The girl refuses to look her highness in the eye. "I-if needed, I can shorten the pants."

"Thank you, Lady Paya, I am sure that it will be fine."

"Ju-just Paya, please your grace."

"Thank you, Paya." The princess turns back to her old friend. "Is there somewhere that I can get washed up and change?"

"Yes, Paya will show you where, in the meantime, I suggest that your appointed knight speak to Claree about some other clothing."

I was reluctant to leave her grace's side, but this was one instance where I would have no choice. "I will see what she has available." With that, I leave the home.

Claree practically feinted when I made my request. "Me make clothes for the Princess of Hyrule? Oh, Master Link, I am so honored. I will be needing to get her measurements of course, and oh what colors does she like?"

"I am unsure, what do you currently have available? With the feast tonight, we need something quickly."

"Well, Sheikah do not normally wear clothing fit for someone of such rank, but I do have a dress I have been making for fun, perhaps it may fit her."

"She is also going to be needing some clothes to ride in, she cannot wear dresses all the time." I remind the woman.

"Oh, of course, I'll put a selection together, and she can come choose later." Claree seems about ready to burst.

"And I have a special request for one outfit."

"Master Link, I make practical clothing, and refuse to make anything for her highness that would be considered scand-"

"Nothing like that." I cut her off. "I would like you to make her a replacement for her Champion's clothing. We looked in the castle for it and it seems to have been destroyed."

"Can you supply me with some sort of reference?"

"Here." A few weeks ago, I was fiddling with the slate and found a bunch of old files and designs left there by Zelda. Mostly they were designs of the Divine Beasts and various forms of Guardian, but I also found files on each of the champions (myself included). In which I found more pictures.

"Oh, it is gorgeous. Just a second, let me make a sketch." I don't think I have ever seen someone draw faster and with more accuracy. "This blue is going to be hard to recreate, but I should be able to do it."

"As far as I can tell, it was a special fabric meant only for the champions."

"That makes sense." Claree nods. "Alright, please bring her grace back by sometime today so she can see the dress and pick out some other clothes."

I promise that I will and take my leave of the store.

When I walk outside, I see the princess, with Cottla and Koko, feeding the horses apples and carrots.

"She's so pretty!" Cottla exclaims as the white mare eats a carrot out of her hand.

"She's a descendent of my horse from 100 years ago." The princess explains.

"So she's a royal horse!" Koko can barely contain her excitement.

"Yes, and Epona is a very special horse as well. She helped Link greatly in his adventures." The princess strokes my mare's nose. "This horse faced down Ganon." She looks significantly better than before. The clothes are indeed to big, but her face is clean as is her hair, which she has in a single braid down her back.

"Are you three spoiling the horses?" I ask.

"Yes, they deserve it!" the Princess replies.

"Yeah, they do." I agree.

"Master Link, Princess Zelda said that you two would take us for a ride some time." Cottla informs me.

"We already got daddy's permission." Koko adds.

"As long as you have permission, I see no problem in taking the two of you for a ride." I smile and crouch down so I am at eye-level with the girls. "I think it'll be fun."

"YAY!" The children exclaim and tackle me with a hug, had it not been for excellent balance, I surely would have fallen over. I hear the princess laugh and look up at her.

"Girls! It's time for lunch." Dorian calls his daughters.

"Okay." Koko calls back, before turning back to the princess and myself. "We'll be back later."

"How did it go with…Claire?"

"Claree," I correct. "She's getting together some things for you to try on, so we'll have to go back in a little while."

"Oh, good. As kind as Paya was in allowing me to wear her clothes, I would rather not have to roll the sleeves up every five minutes." She motions towards the hem of her sleeve, which is already falling back down.

"She also has a dress for tonight."

"Of course." She sighs. "When does she want us to come back?"

"We should probably give at least an hour. I don't know what all she's doing in there."

 **AN:**

 **Another chapter down! Next chapter: the celebration at Kakariko. I'll probably be updating weekly, this may change slightly based off of how I'm feeling.**


	3. Horseback Rides

**AN:**

 **Another chapter! Yay! So, apparently the next DLC pack is going to take place after BOTW, so…I'm actually a little disappointed. I really like the Champions and was kind of hoping to get to play through stories with them. I'm still excited for it, though. I still don't own** ** _Legend of Zelda._**

Claree went above and beyond what I was expecting. Where she keeps all of these clothes, I have no idea. As soon as we entered, I was pushed outside by Claree and her assistant, who I remember as firefly girl. The girl who was excited because I let bugs loose in her home.

I was stuck sitting outside for the better part of an hour and a half. Then the princess finally emerged in new, fitting clothes, holding a few boxes of clothes. "Your grace, we can carry those for you." Firefly girl begs.

"What do you think he's for?" The princess places the boxes in my arms. I hear all three women giggle but can't really see over the boxes.

"I thought you had the slate, why didn't you just put the clothes in that?" I ask.

"I can do that?" The princess takes the higher boxes off so that she can see my face.

"Where do you think I keep all of my armor?"

"How do you do it?" Her smile widens.

"Is there somewhere I can put these down?" How the tables have turned, now I am the one teaching the princess about her precious slate.

"You can come back in." Claree grabs a few more boxes and we all gather around the counter as I show the princess how to store things in the slate.

"What do you want to put in here first?" I ask.

"Here." The princess hands me a shirt not unlike the one she is wearing.

"Alright, so you go to this tab, line up the piece of clothing with the camera lens, and press this button." The shirt disappears and a new tab of clothes shows up, specifically for her. I show her and her grin somehow widens.

"Let me try!" She exclaims, taking the slate from me. She follows my instructions and a pair of matching pants appears.

"It does this for everything, food, materials, weapons, bows, arrows, shields, korok seeds, basically everything."

"Without limits?" The princess asks as she continues to scan in her clothes.

"The weapons, bows, and shields have limits, though I have been able to expand those."

"How?" Wow, she is fast at this, she's already through five out of seven boxes.

"A giant korok named Hestu."

"A giant korok?" She stops for a second, confused.

"Around twice my height, he has these maracas, and he must dance or so he says all of the time. I traded him korok seeds for new slots in my inventory."

"I need to see this." She states.

"The Deku Tree has requested a visit, so we will." I assure her. She's down to the last box now. She turns so I can't see what's inside. Probably for the best. I ask Claree how much, and she assures me that no payment is necessary. Yeah right. I put a handful of golden rupees on the countertop and the princess and I quit the shop.

"I need to return these to Paya." She says, and we make our way towards the elder's home.

"Master Link!" Cottla calls. I motion for the princess to keep going.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Is it time for our ride?" The little girl asks excitedly.

"I don't know, the princess may have to speak to Lady Impa about something."

"Oh." The two sisters' faces immediately fall and I feel awful.

"Let me go check." They immediately light back up, children are so good at manipulation. I jog up the steps and stick my head inside the house. Paya is nowhere to be seen, but Zelda is speaking with Impa about something. I walk fully inside.

"Yes?" Impa asks.

"Koko and Cottla have requested that it is time for their ride."

"Ride?" Impa turns to the princess.

"We're taking them on a short horseback ride."

"Their father agreed?"

"Yes, I was present when he was asked. He said that as long as we don't wander too far from the village and that Link is present, he had no objections." The princess explains.

"I'm glad to see him loosening up." Impa smiles. "Go take the girls for a ride, we will have all of the time in the world for conversation later."

"Alright." Zelda stands up and walks towards me. "We won't be gone too long."

"Remember, the banquet is at seven!" The elder calls after us. The door shuts and the princess asks the time.

"Three."

"It won't take us four hours." The princess shakes her head and walks down the steps.

"Princess Zelda!" Koko exclaims.

"Master Link!" Cottla yells.

"We're coming girls." The princess laughs. When we get to the bottom steps, small girls attach themselves to our legs. "Alright, alright. Who wants to ride with who?"

"I want to ride with you!" Cottla tells the princess.

"Okay."

"Get on, I'll pass her up." I tell her grace. When we're all situated on the horses we start to make our way down the path.

"DADDY!" Koko calls. "I'm on a horse!"

"I see that sweetheart, be careful." Dorian replies.

"OKAY!" Koko yells back. Wow small children can be really loud. She turns to look at me. "Where are we going?"

"Just a little ways out of town."

"Can we go see the fairy?" Cottla asks.

"The Great Fairy?" The princess asks.

"Yes, wasn't she here before?"

"No, she was, it's just, everything else is so different I really never know." Her highness breaks eye contact with me.

"Some things will never go away." Like the Great Fairies being creepy.

"No, I guess not."

"Have you seen the fairy Master Link?" Cottla asks.

"Yes, I've seen all of them?"

"There's more than one?" Koko smiles widely.

"There's four of them, plus a Horse God."

"That's so cool!" Cottla exclaims.

"How much did you pay them?" The princess asks.

"Too much." I shake my head. "This one is my favorite solely because I had to pay her the least." We make it up to the fountain, no small fairies are hanging around right now, so we keep going. "Wait, not this way."

"Why?" The princess asks.

"There's generally a Yiga Assassin down the road."

"Oh Hylia."

"Here, let's go up to where the other shrine is."

"Yiga." Koko states.

"They're bad guys, sweetheart." Princess Zelda explains.

"I know…"

"They won't come back into the village ever again." I assure her.

"You'll protect us?"

"It's what I do." It's all I do, protect people.

-oOo-

The banquet quickly came. I was shooed out of Impa's home as Paya helped the princess into Claree's dress. The door eventually opened behind me and the shy sheikah girl stuck her head out. "Grandmother wants to know if you still have that circlet that you wore here before."

"The diamond one, ruby, or sapphire?" Paya sticks her head back inside and asks.

"Diamond." I hand her the circlet and the door closes again. The princess has decided that the slate is for me, it always was. While she may need it from time to time, it's meant to be mine. The doors open once again and I am ushered inside.

"So…how do I look?" My mind blanks for a moment. The princess looks apprehensive.

"Great, you look great." She breathes deeply.

"Thank you." Great doesn't begin to actually describe her. Despite this dress just being Claree's "for fun" project, it is incredible. The dark blue fabric flows in an almost water-like way. Okay, stop, stop.

"Claree did well."

"Yes, she is rather talented." The princess smiles. The silence hangs heavily between the four of us.

"Paya, dear, help me get down to the banquet." Impa stands and reaches for her granddaughter. "I will announce you two, it should be in around fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Impa." Princess Zelda smiles. We are soon left alone. "Why was Koko so disturbed by the mentioning of the Yiga?"

"Her father used to be one, and when he betrayed them, they killed his wife." The princess breathes deeply like she may cry.

"At least they still have him."

"Koko has decided that she wants to be a chef. Cottla just wants to play."

"They're sweet girls."

"Yes, they are, your grace."

"Don't…"

"Don't what?" I ask after a few moments.

"Don't call me that, please. There is no kingdom, there is no royalty. My castle is destroyed. And even disregarding all of that, I don't want to somehow be…above you. You worked for almost a year to free the Divine Beasts and save me. You barely remembered anything, yet you still did what you knew to be right." She takes a few steps closer to me.

We remain silent for what feels like hours after that. "Zelda?"

"Yes." She smiles. I don't really know what I was going to ask.

"What are you planning on doing now?"

"I don't know."

"Now, as you all know, tonight we are celebrating the end of the Calamity and the beginning of a new era of Hyrule!" Impa announces.

"How is that small woman so loud?" I ask.

"She's always been this way, you were afraid of a total of three people, as far as I knew. My father, though you did admit that fear mostly stemmed from his ability to have you executed on a moment's notice, Urbosa, and Impa." The princess laughs.

"And you." I add.

"Now, it is my pleasure to officially announce the return of Princess Tetralis Hyrule, and her appointed knight, Sir Link." No last name. Her high-Zelda, Zelda grabs my arm and turns us towards the door.

The doors swing open and we are met with as much applause as Kakariko village can muster.

 **AN:**

 **Alright, I know that I said the celebration was going to be this chapter, but I got carried away writing early on and it started getting too long. So, definitely next chapter. Also, update schedule, there apparently is no schedule. I will not go more than a week without updating though. See y'all next time!**


	4. Past and Plans

**AN:**

 **Another chapter is here! Yay! Still not Nintendo!**

The banquet was incredible. Everyone brought out tables and lined them all up so it was like on giant table. Impa insisted that the-Zelda sit at the head of the table and me at her right. "It is a celebration for you." She stated and sat on Zelda's left side. We gave thanks to the Goddesses for allowing us all to be here today and for the end of the Calamity and started passing around food and eating.

"So, Master Link, what was your favorite place that you travelled to?" Impa asks.

"Um…I really like Hateno, obviously since I bought a house there, but-"

"Wait, you bought a house?" Zelda cuts in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. They were tearing it down because it was uninhabited and I decided that I wanted it. I don't really know why, but the idea of tearing it down made me sad."

"I hope that I will be able to see it."

"I'll show you when we go to visit Purah."

"Ah yes, how is my sister?" Does she know?

"Well, last time I checked."

"Good, good." Impa smiles and continues to eat.

"You never answered, what was your favorite place to visit?" Zelda asks.

"I think maybe Rito Village." The princess almost dies laughing. "What?"

"Before, you hated Rito Village, hated whenever I had to go there for something."

"Revali?"

"Yes, Revali. As skilled as he was…he was very vain."

"I have a couple of friends there now. A warrior, Teba, who helped me with the Divine Beast. There's also a musician named Kass and his family. Kass actually trained under the old court poet."

"Oh, well I would be honored to meet them both."

"Do be warned though, most everyone there is convinced that I am merely a descendent of well myself."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I guess there would be no rito left who remembered you."

"That didn't stop the gerudo."

"I am uncertain then." The princess admits.

"The elder was convinced that I was merely a descendent, even once I had the sword. He informed the village of me and my 'relation' to myself."

"Interesting."

"So, Zelda, what are you planning on now?"

"I am uncertain." Zelda admits. "I believe that we should go to each of the races, letting everyone know that I have returned. Try to see what old alliances I can salvage."

"You also have some people and a tree to visit."

"That I do."

"I think that we should go to Hateno first, see if Purah can upgrade the slate to have it transport multiple people. Travelling to all of the different races will be much easier that way."

"And safer." Impa adds.

-oOo-

Later that night, it was decided that we would leave for Hateno in two days. Until then, the princess and I are going to stay in the inn. Impa wanted her to stay with her, but there simply was not enough room. No one else is staying in the inn, so the princess and I are alone.

"Link?" We're lying in our beds, separated by a curtain.

"Yes?" I ask. The curtain slides slightly, just enough for me to see her face.

"What exactly do you remember?"

"I remember when you took those pictures, one time when Mipha was healing me, Revali was well, being Revali and questioning my abilities, Death Mountain did something and Daruk thought of it as an omen, that time that I was called to Vah Naboris and you were asleep…" I stop for a minute.

"Anything else?"

"I remember my death."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." She rolls onto her back.

"A lot of people were to blame, myself included."

"You did nothing wrong, you did as you were told. You protected me."

"I abandoned my true job. I didn't go to fight Gannon like I was supposed to, and I was punished for it." We remain silent for a long time after that. "It doesn't matter now, whose fault it is. Almost everyone who remembers is dead."

She doesn't say anything for even longer after that. "Do you think that I will be able to reunite Hyrule?"

"I don't know. There isn't much left to reunite, but…they all know of you. You're bedtime stories to children, a legend to adults."

"What about you? What are you to them?" She smiles slightly.

"I don't really know." I shrug. "They often spoke of you, of the stories of the beautiful princess locked in battle with Ganon. Though, there is one person who was not alive 100 years ago that had a story to tell about me."

"Who?"

"Kass. His teacher wrote a song about the Calamity. About you and me and…and the only things I remember." I'll mention the vision I had with the Master Sword later.

"I would like to meet him."

"I hope you like kids, he has like five of them."

"Rito children are adorable." Zelda smiles. "I am glad that you made friends on your journey, it should make things much easier." I then had a realization.

"I should warn you before we get to Hateno. Outside of my home there are going to be two men. Don't be alarmed. Their names are Bolson and Karson. They helped me with my house. I actually bought it from them. They don't really have anything else to do. They're harmless."

"They go home at night, right?" Her thick eyebrows knit together in the middle.

"Yes, they do."

"Thank Hylia."

"What?"

"There's no way I was going to be able to sleep with the knowledge that two men are just sitting outside."

"Bolson is a strange man."

"How so?"

"I have seen that man shoot glitter out of his hands at a wedding."

"You went to a wedding?"

"Yeah, I have somehow played matchmaker for like three different couples in the past year." Zelda starts giggling. I smile. "What?"

"I'm just imagining you plotting how you are going to set two people up."

"Trust me that's not how it happened."

"Then how did it happen?" She asks.

"Well, there was a Zora girl who asked me to watch this letter she sent down the river. I convinced the boy, who had been lying to her, claiming he was muscular, to go talk to her and tell her the truth."

"That's good."

"I saw them later, she's forcing him to "give her those muscles he promised."

"That's not." I shrug. "What about the other couples?"

"There were two people at Lover's pond, a gerudo and a hylian man. He was nervous about talking to her, she was waiting on him to approach her. I ended up giving them some blue nightshade. They're happy I guess."

"Which couple did you attend the wedding of?"

"A man named Hudson and a gerudo named Rhondson." I shift slightly to get more comfortable. "Hudson worked for Bolson and was sent to Akkala."

I spend the rest of the night telling her different stories about my travels until she eventually falls asleep. "Goodnight Zelda."


	5. Home

**AN:**

 **Hello! I am still not Nintendo.**

We are leaving for Hateno today. Lady Impa and the princess are having their final meeting before we leave while I make last-minute arrangements. Cottla and Koko are feeding the horses swift carrots and endura carrots. I am currently speaking to Claree.

"I am sorry, Master Link." She frowns. "It is a rather complicated outfit, I should have it done soon, but I simply have not had enough time."

"It's fine, Claree. I'm sure we'll be back by pretty soon."

"I'll have it done as soon as possible." She promises.

"Thank you, if you need more money, just tell me." I quit the establishment and find Zelda saying her final goodbyes to much of the town.

"Link! Are you ready?"

"I believe so."

"Then we should be off, since we want to get there before nightfall." We're going to be there by four o'clock. She just wants to leave. I help her up onto her horse, not that she needs it, but it looks more royal than her just jumping up on the horse like she normally would. "Thank you all for your hospitality. I am sure that we will be seeing you again very soon." The Sheikah all smile and wave and call goodbyes after us. "Why were you in the clothes shop?"

"I've requested some stronger stealth armor. As nice as my current set is, I can't change clothes in the middle of battle for better protection."

"That makes sense." She agrees.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be." She sighs. "I am ready to see Purah, it's been so long. I am sure that she has made many discoveries."

"Um…I should probably warn you. Purah was working on this anti-aging rune or something like that. She's now a small child."

"What?"

"Purah de-aged herself and is now a child again."

"That's incredible. Purah has basically discovered immortality!"

"Not if someone or something kills her."

"That's not the same thing. Immortality is not dying from old age and having the capability to live forever. What you're speaking of is invulnerability."

"I have one memory of you mixing those two up."

"Should I have sat there and explained it to you then?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't be a hypocrite now." I smirk.

"I shouldn't have taken a picture there."

-oOo-

We make it to Hateno and my house. "This is it." I hop off Epona and lead her over to the field, removing her saddle and bridle so she can graze. "Hey Bolson, Karson."

"Hello Link!" Bolson calls out. "Who is this lovely, young lady?"

"A friend." I lead Zelda's horse towards the field and she hops off.

"This is your house?" She asks.

"Yep." I take Luna's bridle and saddle off.

"Link…"

"Yes?" I ask, placing the saddle over the fence. She looks over at Karson and Bolson.

"I'll tell you later." She shakes her head.

"Don't be rude, Link. Introduce us to your friend." Bolson rises from his normal position and walks over to us.

"Right." I cringe slightly. "This is Bolson and Karson. Bolson owns a construction company."

"Ah yes, Link has told me about you." Zelda smiles and shakes the two men's hands.

"Bolson, Karson, this is an old friend of mine, Zelda."

"Named after the legendary princess?" Bolson smiles.

"Yes." I guess it is true, from a certain point of view.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have some things to do today." I cut through the awkward silence.

"Always on the go. I'm not really sure why you bought this house considering you're hardly ever here." We excuse ourselves and enter my house.

"Well, it's not much, but it's a place to rest my head where I feel safe."

"Not home?"

"Not really. I don't really…home wasn't something I needed. I needed somewhere to store supplies and sleep for free."

"Do you think it will be home now?"

"I don't know."

"It was before."

"What?"

"This was your home before the Calamity. You grew up here."

"I…what?"

"Your family lived here."

"Did you come here?"

"Yes, a few times. Sometimes we passed through here and replenished our supplies."

"I lived here? No wonder I didn't want it destroyed."

"It's a good home. It's stayed standing for a long time." She looks around and freezes. "Are those?"

"The champions' weapons? Yes." Tears form in her eyes as she walks over and lightly touches each of them. She pauses at the Daybreaker.

"She wanted me to tell you something." I say and walk up behind her. "She wanted you to not blame yourself for what happened to them and that she couldn't be more proud of you."

"She was my best friend. She was like an older sister to me for most of my life." I don't really know what to do. A few tears have dripped down her cheeks as she stares at the shield. I don't want to overstep whatever boundaries we have. Screw it, I place my hand on her shoulder, if she needs more comfort, I'm here.

 **AN:**

 **If you haven't already, you should check out my other fanfic, "Fourteen Dances", it's my take on what may have happened had the Calamity been defeated on Zelda's 17** **th** **birthday.**


	6. Sorry

**I'm sorry guys, I just don't really have to motivation to work on this story anymore. There's a lot of other fanfictions like this out there and there really is not much I can add. I have another story which will have a sequel. So, if you're interested in my take on what could have happened if Calamity Ganon was defeated as soon as he appeared, go read** ** _Fourteen Dances_** **. It's still Zelink fluff, but I feel that I can tell a better story with it. Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
